Unpredictable Future (Chapter 1)
by santifauziaa
Summary: Park Haeyeol adalah gadis yang menyukai Kim Jongin, tetapi mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dan selalu bertengkar dengan sahabat Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Apa yang terjadi saat suatu hari Ia dan Sehun terbangun di atap yang sama dan mendapati bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Check This Out!


Tittle: Unpredictable Future

Author: Santi Fauzia ( santifauziaa)

**Park Haeyeol adalah gadis yang menyukai Kim Jongin, tetapi mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dan selalu bertengkar dengan sahabat Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Apa yang terjadi saat suatu hari Ia dan Sehun terbangun di atap yang sama dan mendapati bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Check This Out!**

Main Cast:

Park Haeyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jong In

Park Chanyeol

Support cast:

All members of EXO

Seo Yura

Genre: Romance, School life, Fantasy.

Lenght:

Chaptered

Ps: Ini FF kedua aku jadi mian kalo kurang bagus dan bahasanya acak-acakan. FF ini dipublish juga di .com. Maklum lagi seneng sama si ganteng milky skin Sehun! *selingkuh dari Chanyeol mihihi* Mohon komen dan sarannya ya readers! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! Your comment is my light! Happy Reading!

CHAPTER 1

Haeyeol POV

Aku bergegas memakai seragam sekolahku di tahun ajaran baru ini. Seperti biasa, kakak laki-lakiku, Park Chanyeol, selalu pergi bersamaku ke sekolah memakai motornya. "Haeyeol-ah! Cepat turun! Nanti kita terlambat!" seru Chanyeol Oppa memanggilku dengan suaranya yang khas dari dapur.

Aku pun segera turun dari kamarku dan mengambil sepotong roti selai blueberry dari atas meja. "Eomma, Appa, kami pergi dulu!" seru kami berdua. "Ne! Hati-hati di jalan." Jawab Eomma sambil memasak masakan. Chanyeol Oppa mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga aku harus berpegangan erat.

Setelah sampai di parkiran motor di dalam sekolah, aku memarahi Chanyeol Oppa karena mengebut. "Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu Haeyeol-ah. Makanya kalau mandi jangan terlalu lama. Untung saja kita tidak terlambat." ucap Chanyeol Oppa sambil merapikan rambutku yang berantakan karena tak memakai helm.

"Haeyeol-ah!" seru suara yang sangat kukenal, sahabatku, Seo Yura. Ia menghampiriku.

"Annyeong, Sunbae" ucap Yura malu-malu. Aku tahu bahwa sahabatku yang satu ini sudah menyukai Chanyeol Oppa selama 2 tahun. "Annyeong, Yura-ah." Jawab Chanyeol Oppa diiringi senyum. "Chanyeol Sunbae!" sapa Kim Jongin, namja yang kusuka sejak berada di bangku smp. "ah, Annyeong, Haeyeol-ah!" sapanya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya yang membuatku berdebar-debar. "A.. Annyeong Jongin-ah" sapaku dengan suara pelan.

"Tumben kalian tidak terlambat. Sunbae, lebih baik Haeyeol-ah berangkat sendiri saja. Ia pasti yang selalu membuatmu terlambat datang ke sekolah." kata Oh Sehun, sahabat Jongin sekaligus musuh bebuyutanku sejak berada di SMA. Aku menatapnya kesal. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah mengajak berkelahi. "Ya! Bukan urusanmu kalau aku yang membuat kami berdua terlambat. Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" seruku kesal.

"Tentu saja ada. Chanyeol sunbae adalah temanku. Artinya kau yang selalu membuat temanku selalu datang terlambat." Ia menampilkan senyum sinisnya. "Tapi ia adalah Oppaku! Mana mungkin Oppa tega meninggalkan aku dan pergi berangkat ke sekolah sendiri?" aku semakin kesal.

"Aiiish! Kalian berdua! Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah berkelahi. Sudahlah, kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Kata Chanyeol Oppa menengahi. Akhirnya kami pun berpisah. Tapi percuma saja, karena kami berempat berada di kelas yang sama. Untung saja, bangkuku dan Sehun berjauhan.

"Yura-ah! Aku benar-benar kesal harus sekelas dengannya! Padahal aku sudah sekelas dengan Jongin! Arrgh menyebalkan!" keluhku sambil memakan permen mint yang diberikan Yura.

"Sabar Haeyeol-ah. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya Sehun itu baik sekali, ia juga pernah menolongku mengerjakan tugas fisika. Tapi anehnya, ia hanya menjadi menyebalkan saat bersamamu. Apa mungkin… Ia menyukaimu?" pertanyaan Yura yang terakhir itu mengejutkanku. Aku tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Yura mengambilkan segelas air dan aku meneguknya sampai habis.

"Ya! Apa kau gila, Yura-ah? Sudah jelas ia membenciku. Mana mungkin ia menyukaiku?" tanyaku pelan takut terdengar oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang mengobrol di bangku mereka.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Yura sambil tersenyum jahil. "Dasar ngaco! Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar!" aku pun bergegas pergi ke kantin bersama Yura.

Haeyeol POV

Esok harinya, aku dan Yura pergi ke lapangan basket karena disana ada grup band terkenal yang anggotanya berasal dari sekolahku, EXO. Anggotanya tentu saja Oppaku, Chanyeol Oppa yang mempunyai posisi sebagai drummer, Jongin sebagai lead rapper dan bassist, Joonmyun sunbae sebagai pianist, Baekhyun sebagai gitaris sekaligus vocalist, Kyungsoo sebagai lead vocalist dan Sehun sebagai rapper dan lead gitaris.

Hari ini ada acara demo ekstrakulikuler sekolah bagi kelas 10. Dan EXO yang merupakan hasil bentukan ekskul grup band dari sekolah ikut tampil sebagai perwakilan dari ekskul grup band. Tentu saja tujuannya supaya banyak yang mau bergabung dalam ekskul tersebut. Aku memperkirakan yang akan ikut kebanyakan adalah murid yeoja karena tentu saja ada sunbae-sunbae yang tampan dalam band tersebut.

Banyak murid yeoja yang berteriak memanggil personil EXO. Tetapi anehnya, teriakan yang kebanyakan terdengar adalah nama Sehun. "Sehun Oppa! Keren sekali!" seru beberapa adik kelas yang ada di sebelahku. Aku heran dengan para murid yeoja tersebut, kalau mereka tau sifat menyebalkan namja itu, pasti mereka sudah berteriak memanggil nama Sehun untuk turun dari panggung.

Saat mereka sedang membawakan lagu, teriakan para murid yeoja makin membahana. Untung suara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun cukup keras sehingga masih terdengar oleh penonton. Yura yang berada di sebelahku mulai meneriaki nama Chanyeol Oppa. Aku pun ikut-ikutan meneriaki nama Jongin. Tentu saja kita berdua berani, karena mereka tidak mungkin mendengar teriakan kita berdua.

Baekhyun mendekati para murid yeoja sambil menenteng gitarnya dan bernyanyi, Kyungsoo juga mendekati mereka, para murid yeoja histeris, tapi untung saja para murid yeoja tersebut tidak menarik-narik tubuh kedua namja tersebut karena mereka mematuhi tata tertib yang diumumkan sebelum EXO tampil bahwa mereka tidak boleh menyentuh apalagi menarik para personil band jika mendekati para murid yeoja. Tetapi tentu saja Chanyeol Oppa dan Joonmyun sunbae tidak bisa mendekati para murid yeoja karena tidak mungkin mereka membawa-membawa drum dan pianonya. Jongin pun ikut-ikutan, tapi sayangnya ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan di tempat aku berada. Aku sedikit kecewa. Tetapi biasanya, jika mereka melakukan hal seperti ini, mereka pasti akan menarik murid yeoja yang beruntung untuk naik ke panggung bersama mereka. Tentu saja aku ingin tanganku ditarik oleh Jongin dan dibawa ke panggung. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Sehun pun ikut mendekati para murid yeoja yang membawa poster dirinya, yang jelas mereka adalah Sehun Fans Club. Tiba-tiba, pandangan kita saling bertemu, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arahku, aku melihat kanan-kiriku, mungkin saja ia tersenyum ke arah murid yeoja yang lain. Saat aku menoleh kembali ke depan, aku kaget karena Sehun sudah berada di depanku sambil memainkan gitarnya. Ia tiba-tiba menatapku dan menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah panggung. Aku terkejut, Yura berteriak ke arahku tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya, sementara teriakan para murid yeoja penggemar Sehun memekakkan telingaku. "Aniya.. Sehun-ah! Lepaskan aku!" ujarku dengan suara keras supaya Sehun mendengarku. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku menarikmu ke panggung. Kau salah satu yeoja yang beruntung" Sehun tersenyum ke arahku. Entah mengapa saat Sehun tersenyum ke arahku, aku tiba-tiba merasa perasaan yang hangat. Senyumnya bukan senyum sinis saat mengejekku.

Saat berada di panggung, aku melihat ada 3 yeoja lain yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ada 2 adik kelas yang tak kukenal. Sementara, yang satu lagi adalah Cho Hyeri, yang sepertinya dibawa oleh Jongin ke panggung. Aku merasa cemburu. Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol Oppa sedang memukul drumnya sambil melotot ke arahku seakan bertanya mengapa aku bisa ditarik Sehun ke panggung, aku pun mengedikan bahu.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendekati yeoja masing-masing mereka bawa ke panggung sambil menyanyi. Aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku pada Jongin dan Hyeri. Kesal sekali rasanya melihat mereka berdua sedekat itu, aku jadi ingin menendang Hyeri keluar dari panggung dan menindihnya dengan sound system yang memekakkan telingaku sejak tadi. Sehun pun mendekatiku sambil menyanyikan lagu. Aku merasa malu dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan debaran saat ia menatapku lurus dan tersenyum sambil memainkan gitarnya. Aigoo Eomma rasanya jantungku akan copot.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun memberi kami masing-masing bunga. Sehun memberiku bunga mawar warna ungu, warna kesukaanku. Aku agak heran, apa jangan-jangan Sehun memang sudah mempersiapkannya sejak tadi?

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tahu aku suka mawar ungu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku tahu bukan dari kakakmu kok. Aku tahu kalau ungu memang pantas untuk jomblo abadi sepertimu." ucapnya menyindirku. Aku yang sudah mengganggap bahwa namja yang ada di depanku ini menjadi baik, langsung merasa menyesal. "Ternyata kau belum berubah! Tetap saja menyebalkan!" seruku kesal. Aku pun langsung turun dari panggung. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan dari murid yeoja yang lain. Terdengar suara Sehun yang memanggil namaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berlari ke kelasku hendak mengambil tas.

Aku pun menatap buket mawar ungu yang diberikan Sehun, tadinya aku ingin melemparkannya ke muka Sehun dan meninggalkan buket mawar ungu tersebut bersama pemiliknya, tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak tega melakukannya. Aku menghela nafasku kesal.

"Haeyeol –ah!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol Oppa dan Yura berada di depan pintu sambil terengah-engah.

"Ya! Kau ini! Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan panggung!" kata Chanyeol Oppa membentakku.

"Wae? Lagipula, ini semua gara-gara Sehun!" kataku kesal.

"Kau tahu, Haeyeol-ah? Tadi di panggung aku pun baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, dan Sehun yang memberitahuku, jadi tadinya ia akan memberimu kejutan ulang tahun. Tapi, kau malah turun dari panggung begitu saja." Kata Chanyeol Oppa lalu meneguk air dari botol yang entah milik siapa. Mendengar itu, aku sedikit kecewa. Aku sendiri sampai lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"La… lalu Sehun bagaimana?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol Oppa.

"Dia sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia juga menyesal karena mengejekmu tadi. Jadi, ia menyarankan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu di restoran milik Eommanya. Ia sudah meminta tolong Eommanya untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Jadi setelah EXO selesai berganti pakaian, kita langsung pergi ke sana menggunakan mobil milik Sehun." jelas Chanyeol Oppa panjang lebar.

Haeyeol POV

Kami semua berada di restoran milik Eomma Sehun, Oh Hyuna. Ternyata, restoran tersebut berada di mall yang sangat luas. Restoran tersebut juga sangat megah dan kelihatannya makanan yang tersedia disini sangat mahal. Selain itu, Sehun ternyata mengajak Eomma dan Appaku serta oranngtuanya ke restoran tersebut. Aku terharu, ternyata Sehun yang beitu menyebalkan bisa dengan baik merayakan ulang tahunku.

"Mianhae, Haeyeol-ah." Ia meminta maaf karena telah mengejekku saat di panggung tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gomawo karena kamu mau merayakan ulang tahunku di restoran eommamu ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Saengil chukha hamnida, saengil chukha hamnida, saranghaneun uri Haeyeollie, Saengil chukha hamnida." Eomma, Appa, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Joonmyun sunbae, Chanyeol Oppa, Yura, serta orangtua Sehun pun menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku. Aku senang sekali sekaligus terharu. Setelah itu, aku pun menutup mataku sambil meminta satu permintaan yang tidak aku sebutkan. Aku pun meniup lilin yang berangka 18 di atas kue ulang tahunku ini. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Aku memotong kue ulang tahunku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi potongan kueku yang pertama untuk Jongin, tapi karena aku malu, aku akhirnya memberikannya kepada Sehun. Karena ia sudah dengan baik hati mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku. Sehun tampak terkejut saat aku mendekatinya. "Sehun-ah, ini untukmu." kataku sambil menyerahkan potongan kue dengan piring kertas. Ia terlihat senang sekali. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Haeyeol-ah, suapi Sehun. Kau kan harus berterimakasih karena ia telah menyiapkan pesta ini." seru Chanyeol Oppa dengan suara ngebassnya yang keras. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menatap ke arah Oppaku yang bodoh itu. Ia malah nyengir tidak jelas. Lihat saja nanti, setelah pulang dari pesta, aku akan mencolok kedua matanya dengan stik drum miliknya. Aku melihat reaksi Sehun dan terkejut melihat semburat merah yang tampak dari wajahnya yang berkulit putih.

"Ayo Haeyeol-ah suapi saja Sehun!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan. "Suapi! Suapi!" lama-lama orang-orang yang berada di restoran serta parahnya, Eomma dan Appaku, ikut-ikutan berseru agar aku menyuapi Sehun. Aigoo ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling memalukan! Apalagi orang yang kusuka, Jongin, harus melihatnya!

Dengan terpaksa serta salah tingkah, aku menyuapi sesendok kue ke mulut Sehun. Sehun tampak menikmatinya. "Yeaaa!" teriak Chanyeol Oppa dengan keras diiringi tepuk tangan semua orang yang ada di restoran. Sungguh memalukan. Ini seperti acara pernikahan antara aku dan Sehun bukannya acara ulang tahunku.

Sehun pun mengambil sesendok kue, tetapi ia ternyata mengambilnya untukku. Aku yang enggan akhirnya melahap kue dengan sendok yang sama dengan yang tadi aku pakai untuk menyuapi Sehun. Ini berarti… ciuman tidak langsung. Aku yang baru tersadar merasakan pipiku memanas. Orang-orang di restoran pun bertepuk tangan lagi. Aku yang tidak tahan langsung pergi keluar restoran tersebut. Sehun pun mengejarku.

"Haeyeol-ah! Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sehun sambil memegang tanganku menahanku untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja karena aku malu! Kau tidak lihat hah banyak orang di restoran yang bertepuk tangan melihatku bersamamu? Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol Oppa!" jawabku merasa jengkel. "Dan parahnya lagi, orang yang kusuka, harus melihat semua ini." Tiba-tiba bulir airmata membasahi pipiku.

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mataku dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

"Ke… Kenapa kau tahu?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Semua orang tahu kau suka Jongin. Itu sangat terlihat. Kecuali Jongin, yang tidak menyadarinya. Ia memang tidak peka." Jawab Sehun tenang.

"Sehun Oppa!" tiba-tiba segerombolan yeoja yang mungkin adalah fans sehun langsung berlari ke arah kami. Sehun pun menggenggam tanganku dan berlari. "Oppaa! Siapa yeoja itu!?" tanya para yeoja tersebut.

Kami pun berlari menuju sebuah toko kecil yang berada di lorong yang mungkin tidak akan terlihat oleh para fans Sehun. Penerangan remang-remang serta cat ungu ua di toko ini memberi kesan antik. "Hei, bukankah kalian pergi ke mari untuk di ramal?" tanya suara serak di belakangku dan Sehun. Saat menoleh, ada seorang Ahjumma separuh baya yang memakai jubah hitam serta terdapat bola kristal yang ada di atas mejanya. Ternyata Ahjumma itu adalah peramal.

Aku dan Sehun yang bingung akhirnya menghampiri Ahjumma tersebut. "Ahjumma, kita hanya ingin bersembunyi dari fansku. Boleh kan?" tanya Sehun pada Ahjumma tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Ahjumma? Panggil aku Madam Rose. Kau tak lihat depan tokoku hah?" tanya Ahjumma yang ternyata ingin dipanggil Madam Rose itu dengan galak. Aku dan Sehun bergidik ngeri. "Dan kalian masuk ke tokoku hanya untuk ingin bersembunyi dari fansmu? Kalau begitu sekarang juga kalian keluar!" seru Madam Rose dengan marah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau memperbolehkan kami berada di toko sementara?" tanyaku.

"Mudah saja, letakkan kedua tangan kanan kalian di atas meja ini dan akan kuramal masa depan kalian. Tapi sebelumnya, tentu saja kalian harus MEMBAYAR!" kata Madam Rose dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan saat ia mengucapkan kata "membayar". Sepertinya banyak yang datang ke sini dan tidak mau membayar karena mungkin hasil ramalannya jelek. Kasihan sekali. "Tapi kami bukan pasangan kekasih." kata Sehun saat melihat papan persyaratan di ujung toko tersebut. Yang bertuliskan hanya untuk meramal masa depan para pasangan kekasih.

"Kalau begitu silahkan keluar." kata Madam Rose enteng. Aku dan Sehun melihat-lihat keluar. Ternyata, banyak fans Sehun yang duduk di sekitar toko meskipun mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku dan Sehun ada di toko ini karena gorden hitam yang menutupi kaca toko ini, tetap saja jika kita keluar akan ketahuan.

"Apa boleh buat." ucap Sehun sambil menghela nafas dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada Madam Rose. Madam Rose tersenyum bahagia seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen. Aku dan Sehun pun meletakkan kedua tangan kami di atas meja tersebut. Madam Rose memegang kedua tangan kami dan memejamkan mata. Ia pun mulai merapal mantra dari bahasa antah berantah dan membacakan masa depan kami.

"Masa depan kalian sangat cerah. Kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi. Di masa depan nanti, kalian akan menikah dan mempunyai 2 anak yang sangat mirip dengan kalian. Karir kalian pun akan sukses. Kalian adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan. Kalian akan hidup bahagia di masa depan nanti." ucap Madam Rose masih sambil menutup mata. Kami berdua terkejut mendengarnya.

"APAAA!?" kami berteriak berbarengan. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Madam Rose katakan. Mendengar teriakan kami, Madam Rose kaget dan membuka matanya. "Kalian tahu? Hanya sedikit pasangan yang kuramal bahwa ke depannya mereka akan menikah dan bahagia. Yang ada, pasangan tersebut menikah dan akhirnya cerai" kata Madam Rose berseri-seri. Berbeda dengan reaksi kami yang masih shock. Aku dan Sehun menikah? Punya 2 anak? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan.

"Ahjumma! Kau bohong kan! Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan Sehun. Dan punya 2 anak? Hahahahaha" tawaku hambar. Berharap Madam Rose akan berkata 'bohong deng! Sini saya ramal lagi' tapi ternyata ia terlihat marah. "Ya! Kau meragukan ramalanku? Ramalanku ini benar dan tidak pernah salah!" seru Madam Rose.

"Kau benar Haeyeol-ah! Kita menikah? Tidak mungkin!" kata Sehun sambil diiringi tawa hambarnya.

Madam Rose yang melihat ketidakpercayaan kita berdua akan ramalannya terlihat kesal. Ia tiba-tiba mengambil setoples permen berbentuk hati , mendekatiku dan Sehun sambil memberi permen tersebut. Warna biru untuk Sehun dan warna pink untukku. "kalian berdua makan ini! Saat nanti kalian tertidur pada malam hari, kalian akan tahu bahwa ucapanku tentang masa depan kalian terbukti benar! Sekarang KELUAR!" Madam Rose mendorong tubuh kami berdua keluar dari tokonya. Untung saja diluar toko sudah tidak ada fans Sehun.

Kami pun kembali ke restoran. Melihat kue ulang tahunku sudah dihabiskan, aku merasa jengkel. "Haeyeol-ah, Sehun-ah, kalian kemana saja? Lama sekali. Untung aku sudah sisakan kue untuk kalian berdua." ucap Chanyeol Oppa memberiku dan Sehun dua potong kue. Aku dan Sehun yang lapar karena dikejar oleh para fans Sehun langsung menghabiskan kue tersebut dalam sekejap. Orang-orang heran melihat kami berdua.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah makan permen yang tadi?" tanyaku penasaran. "Sudah. Rasanya enak kok. Tidak usah pedulikan yang tadi Ahjumma itu katakan. Mungkin saja ia itu orang gila." Jawab Sehun tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa dan memakan permen itu. Sehun benar, rasa permen ini enak seperti campuran permen mint, coklat, dan strawberry disatukan.

Setelah acara pemberian kado dan sebagainya, akhirnya kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti janjiku tadi, aku mengambil stik drum yang ada di kamar Chanyeol Oppa dan menemukan Chanyeol Oppa yang sedang berada di ruang tamu sambil makan keripik kentang kesukaannya. Saat aku menghampirinya dan bermaksud menusuk matanya dengan stik drum, ia dengan cekatan memegang stik drum dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya! Haeyeol-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Chanyeol Oppa sambil menahan stik drum itu menusuk mata belonya.

"Ini hukuman karena kau sudah mempermalukanku di pesta ulang tahunku! Kau tahu bagaimana malunya aku di hadapan banyak orang yang ada di restoran hah? Kau kan tahu bahwa aku suka Jongin!" seruku kesal. Akhirnya aku pun menurunkan stik drum itu dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol Oppa.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku melakukannya. Aku bermaksud melihat bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat ia melihatmu bersama Sehun. Kukira ia akan merasa cemburu atau kesal. Tapi nyatanya yang kulihat ia hanya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu." Jelas Chanyeol Oppa. Aku kecewa dan kesal. Apa Jongin begitu tidak pekanya terhadap perasaanku? Padahal aku selalu memberinya cokelat saat hari Valentine, memberinya syal rajutanku sendiri saat Natal tahun lalu, mengajaknya menjadi pasangan dansaku saat pesta ulang tahun Ah Ram, dan tentu saja aku selalu memperhatikannya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kau melupakannya." saran Chanyeol Oppa.

"Oppa, mana mungkin aku melupakan namja yang aku suka selama 4 tahun itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus cari namja yang bisa menggantikan Jongin. Misalnya saja.. Hmmm… Sehun?" kata Chanyeol Oppa jahil. Aku kesal dan langsung memukulinya dengan bantal yang ada di sofa. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dasar Chanyeol Oppa!

Haeyeol POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang nyaman. Aku masih memikirkan kata-kata tentang Madam Rose tadi. Aku dan Sehun… Tidak mungkin kan?

Aku pun menghela nafas dan tertidur.

Sehun POV

Sudah larut malam dan aku terpikir dengan perkataan Ahjumma gadungan tadi. Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau membayarnya, ramalannya saja ngaco. Lagipula, Haeyeol membenciku. Tidak mungkin kami bisa bersama.

Aku pun pusing memikirkan kata-kata Ahjumma tadi akhirnya aku tertidur.

Haeyeol POV

Sinar matahari menyinari kedua mataku. Aku pun terbangun dengan mata yang masih menutup. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku lemas dan tulang-tulangku seperti mau copot. Mungkin ini karena aku dan Sehun yang berlari-lari di mall. Tiba-tiba tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Rasanya seperti… tidak memakai pakaian? Aku membuka mataku dan kaget menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengenakan busana apapun dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam serta lingerie berwarna biru laut yang sangat tipis. Kenapa aku memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aku merapatkan selimut ke tubuhku dan menyadari bahwa ruangan ini bukan kamarku. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku dan lebih terkejut karena sekarang di sebelahku ada namja yang sangat kukenal sedang tertidur dengan damainya, Oh Sehun.

Saat kedua mata namja itu terbuka, kami sama-sama saling berteriak. "WAAAAAA!"

Aku pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku, sama halnya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah! Lepaskan selimutnya!" seruku sambil menarik selimut itu.

"kau yang lepaskan selimutnya, Haeyeol-ah! Aku sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian!" ujar Sehun tak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kamarku!" tanya Sehun frustasi.

"Molla! Aku juga tidak tahu! Kau kan namja, kau harus mengalah pada yeoja!" aku menarik selimut dengan sekuat tenaga dan membalut tubuhku. Sehun akhirnya terjatuh dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawah tempat tidur. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengambil pakaian di lemari dengan asal, untung saja lemari pakaian itu adalah pakaian wanita.

Aku pun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Rasanya jantungku hampir copot. Aku benar-benar bingung. Apa yang sudah terjadi!?

Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar Sehun dan… dan… hanya memakai pakaian seperti ini? Aigoo Eomma! Eottokhe! Aku benar-benar panik. Aku pun memakai pakaianku. Sempat ragu karena mungkin saja ini adalah mimpi. Ya, ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku pun mencubit tanganku dengan keras. "Awww" seruku sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi!? Ini KENYATAAN!

Aku pun membuka pintu dan mendapati Sehun sudah tak berada di kamar tersebut. Sepertinya ia juga pergi ke kamar mandi. Bagus, aku akan melarikan diri sebelum ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba telepon di ruang tamu berdering, karena tidak ada yang mengangkat, aku terpaksa mengangkatnya. "Halo? Ini siapa?" tanyaku ke penelepon tersebut.

"Halo? Kau pasti Haeyeol-ah! Eomma sangat merindukanmu!" seru suara penelepon tersebut yang ternyata adalah Eommaku. Aku merasa bingung mengapa ia merindukanku. Padahal baru tadi malam kita merayakan ulang tahunku. Tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Baru saja aku ingin meminta Eomma untuk menjemputku di rumah Sehun, ia sudah menyerocos panjang lebar. "Haeyeol-ah, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Sehun? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Dimana Sungyeol? Eomma ingin bicara dengannya!"

"Sungyeol? Siapa Sungyeol?" tanyaku bingung. Apalagi dengan pertanyaan kabarku dengan Sehun.

"Aigoo, Haeyeol-ah! Masa kau tidak ingat nama anak lelakimu sendiri? Kau ini pikun atau amnesia sih?" pernyataan Eomma yang satu ini sukses membuatku shock. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"A.. Anak!? Aku punya anak!? Sejak kapan!?" tanyaku shock seperti orang gila.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Haeyeol-ah! Kelihatannya kau mabuk berat, Eomma akan meneleponmu lagi nanti siang." jawab Eomma frustasi. Lalu menutup telepon begitu saja. Kelihatannya Eomma benar-benar mengganggap anaknya yang satu ini mabuk. Aku pun terbengong memikirkan apa yang Eomma katakan barusan. Aku punya anak?

Saat aku menoleh, aku terkaget melihat Sehun yang sedang memperhatikanku. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku. "Sejak tadi. Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Sehun sambil meneguk minuman dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Eommaku" jawabku datar.

"Eommamu? Bukankah ia sama sekali tidak mengenal keluargaku? Baru saja kemarin malam kita bertemu." tanya Sehun bingung.

"Nah, itulah. Aku juga bingung. Apalagi saat Eomma bilang bahwa aku punya…" aku pun menghentikan ucapanku. "Punya apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Sehun pun melihat ke arah depan.

Tiba-tiba, di depan kami berdua ada anak lelaki yang sangat lucu menghampiri kami sambil merengek-rengek. "Eomma! Sungyeol lapal! Sungyeol mau makan!" rengek anak kecil cadel yang kira-kira berumur lima tahun itu. Ia menghampiriku dan memelukku. Eomma? Aku ibu dari anak kecil ini? Sehun pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Hei, nak. Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun bingung karena adanya anak kecil itu di dalam rumahnya.

Anak kecil itu menoleh dan menampakan wajah bingung. "Appa! Aku kan Sungyeol, anak Appa!" Sungyeol beralih memukul-mukul Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang dipanggil Appa oleh Sungyeol masih terdiam dan shock.

Kalau aku Eommanya dan Sehun adalah Appanya berarti Sungyeol adalah… anak kami?

Aigoo, apa yang terjadi!?

To Be Continued

Gimana readers? Rame ga? Maaf ya kalau gaje hehe. Kalau mau baca FF buatan aku yang lain di .com aja, itu blog pribadi aku. Dan kalau mau aku kasih tau FF ini next chapternya udah ku publish tinggal follow twitter aku santifauziaa PASTI DI POLBEK! *ga nyante* *duh ini author promosi aje hehe* Komen dan sarannya diharapkan. Makasih buat buat yang udah baca ini FF. Kamsahamnidaa! *_bow bareng Chanyeol_*


End file.
